1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel Schiff base quinone complexes and their use as an anti-fading agent or dye.
2. Prior Art
Schiff base quinone complexes are described in Inorg. Chem., 28, 4379-4385 (1989) , ibid., 14, 2724-2727 (1975) , Can. J. Chem., 73, 1213-1222 (1995), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 110, 1827-1832 (1988), and ibid., 116, 1388-1394 (1994). The metal atoms used therein are Sn, Pb, Ni, Fe, Cd, Co, Zn, Mn, Mg, V, and Ti, many of which are deleterious to the environment. No reference is made to the utilization of these complexes as an anti-fading agent or dye.